Le Siege de Paris: An Avengers' Tale
A young man must learn that his world is about to change for him, forever... Plot Monsieur Guillard/ 1940 On the outskirts of Paris, an old delivery truck drives down the road. The truck drives onto a farm estate and drives towards the home. The man stops the truck, grabs a bag and walks into his home. Martin opens a small chest and places a wad of cash into it and reburies the chest. Martin then walks out of the house, towards the farms' barn. As he walks there, he hears machinery noises coming from the barn. He enters the barn and finds his brother Jacques working at his table. Martin asks what he is working on, and Jacques replies that he is building a special belt, that grants its wearer the power of super speed. Martin asks Jacques if it is necessary, as their parents died and they have no animals, meaning no money. Jacques tells Martin that it wasn't too long ago that their mother died of cancer. Shosanna then calls out to the brothers, and Martin runs back to the house, where Shosanna has finished making supper. Martin thanks Shosanna that for the meal and begins to eat, as he also messes with the radio. The radio then blurts out that the Germans, led by Adolf Hitler, are going to invade France. Martin drops his dinner and runs back to the barn to warn Jacques. Jacques tells Martin that he has finished the belt, as Martin tells him the grim news. Jacques tells Martin that he will be back as he "Goes for a Walk". Jacques begins to run, and ends up in the Heart of Paris. Jacques turns around and runs back home. Jacques takes off the belt and tells Martin that he intends on joining the French Army to fight back against the Nazis. Hyperspeed I Jacques then runs to the Military Centre in Paris and asks the General to join the Army. The General asks what Jacques could contribute to the Army, and Jacques shows him the belt. The General asks him to follow him to Versailles, where King Maximus de Corcillon. King Maximus is shown the abilities the belt holds, and has Jacques join the French Miltary, under the codename "Hyperspeed". King Maximus tells Jacques that he is to head to Roubaix, the Battlefront against Hitler and the Nazis. Jacques races back home, where Shosanna tends to her and Jacques' son. Jacques tells her that he leaves to Roubaix immediately. Shosanna tells him to be careful, as too many lives will be taken by Hitler. Jacques kisses Shosanna and tells her to raise their son, if he doesn't make it back alive. Martin enters the home, and Jacques hugs him. Jacques tells Martin to look over the Family Farm while he is away. Martin accepts his responsibility as Jacques runs off, towards Roubaix. Shosanna's baby starts crying, and her and Martin walk up to the crib, where Shosanna picks up the baby. Martin asks what she's named the child, to which she mentions "Daniel Martin Guillard-Dreyfus". Roubaix In Roubaix, the French soldiers fire back against the German Nazis, who are several blocks away. Several French soldiers are killed, and the commander orders a retreat. Hyperspeed runs into town and begins to send several Nazis flying. As Hyperspeed drives the Nazis away, the Captain spots the Nazis heading north. After Hyperspeed finishes killing off Nazis, the Captain warns him that the Nazis are heading North, towards Dunkirk. Hyperspeed then races North to Dunkirk. Dunkirk Hyperspeed races into Dunkirk, where the Nazis are attacking the arriving British soldiers. Hyperspeed engages with the Nazis, sending them flying. After he sends thirteen Nazis flying, Hyperspeed spots a Squad of Nazi Gas Troopers, led by Baron Heinrich Zemo, tossing Gas canisters into several homes. Hyperspeed then races into one home and gets the family to safety on the outskirts of the City. He then races back into Dunkirk and enters the other home. As Hyperspeed evacuates the home, his masks partially breaks, and Martin is exposed to the gas. He manages to get the homes' inhabitants to safety, and falls to the ground, coughing. Hyperspeed gets back up, only to be approached by Baron Zemo, who shoots and kills him. Baron Zemo tells the soldiers to spare no Frenchman or Englishman. He then shoots Jacques's body once more to ensure he is dead. The Gift On the radio, Martin hears that the Allied Forces have fallen in Dunkirk, and the Nazis are on the march towards Paris. A Mail Man leaves a package at the farms' doorsteps, where Shosanna picks it up and brings it into the home. Shosanna shows Martin the package, who opens it. Martin then reads a letter inside the package and begins to cry, as he pulls out Jacques's belt. Shosanna cries, upon learning Jacques's death. Shosanna asks what happened, and Martin reads aloud that Jacques Guillard was killed by Baron Zemo in Dunkirk. Martin tosses the belt off the table, and smacks Shosanna. Shosanna runs, grabs her baby, and runs into the other room. Martin calms down and begins to cry more. Martin finds Shosanna and tells her that Jacques was the last living family that he ever had. Shosanna mentions that she loved Jacques too, but nothing can bring him back, that there is nothing to do, but avenge him. Martin apologizes for hitting Shosanna and leaves the house, and heads to the barn. The Notes Martin then rummages through Jacques notes, that he left out prior to leaving for Roubaix. In the notes, Martin says that if Jacques managed to survive the War, he would have liked to continue serving France, as a hero and protector. Martin then grabs the notes and runs back to his home. Martin grabs the suit out of the box, the belt of the floor and puts it on. Shosanna asks what Martin intends on doing, and Martin mentions that he is going to avenge his brother, and carry on his legacy. Martin hugs Shosanna, as Bridget runs up to the farm house and yells that the Nazis are about to invade Paris. Martin then runs to Paris, to face the Nazis. Hyperspeed II/ The Siege of Paris Martin arrives in Paris, as Nazi tanks roll on in. He spots Adolf Hitler, Heinrich Himmler, Johann Schmidt, and Baron Zemo. He stops the Nazis in their tracks and tell them to leave. Zemo asks Johann if he shall handle the Frenchman, and Schmidt tells him to allow him to stand. Martin points to Zemo and tells him that he will pay for killing his brother. Zemo tells him that he won't stand a chance, like his brother. Martin begins to run towards the Nazis and HYDRA. As he prepares to land his fist on Hitler, he suddenly disappears out of time. Himmler asks what happened, and Hitler tells them to forget about it and orders the Nazis to attack. The Nazis begin to attack, and King Maximus orders his wife, Queen Victoire to flee with their child, as he leads the French against the Nazis. Baron Zemo slays several French Soldiers, and engages in a sword fight against King Maximus. Herr Schmidt then fires his ray on French Soldiers, killing them. In the Aftermath, a beaten King Maximus is taken to Adolf Hitler, and hands him the Paris Treaty, Hitler thanks Maximus, before ordering for him to be executed in front of him. Featured Characters * Jacques Guillard/ Hyperspeed I * Martin Guillard/ Hyperspeed II * Shosanna Dreyfus-Guillard * Bridget Dreyfus * Daniel Dreyfus-Guillard * Baron Heinrich Zemo * Johann Schmidt/ Red Skull * Adolf Hitler * Heinrich Himmler * King Maximus de Corcillon * Queen Victoire de Corcillon * French General Notes * This episode takes place during World War II. Soundtrack TBE